Tensou Sentai Goseiger Version
by MasakiKitamura
Summary: Bagaimana ketika Dish/ menjadi seorang Malaikat Penjaga atau GoseiTenshi? Seperti di film Tensou Sentai Goseiger? Ini episode milik Goseiger yang saya ubah menjadi versi Dish/!


**Disclaimer : Saboro Yatsude, dkk**

**.**

**Author : MasakiKitamura**

**.**

**Warn : Typo, Agak OOC dgn member dish/ nya. =="**

To-i Tachibana as GoseiRed

Saki Mizuhashi as GoseiPink

Masaki Yabe as GoseiBlack

Koizumi Yabe as GoseiYellow

Takumi Kitamura as GoseiBlue

Ryuji Kobayashi as GoseiKnight

**~ Tensou Sentai Goseiger ~**

"Jadi ini Menara Surga?" sinis Dereputa seraya memperhatikan Menara Surga yang berjuang tinggi diantara langit dan bumi. "Suatu hal yang sepele, huh.."

"Sebelum Tuanku, Month Drake-sama meletakkan tangannya diatasnya, Aku akan menghancurkannya hingga berkeping-keping~" Dereputa bersiap-siap mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Ryuuseidan!"

Dereputa mengeluarkan semacam peluru meteor dari ujung tangannya dan menembakkannya ke Menara Surga hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

~ Tensou Sentai **Goseiger** ~

"Month Drake-sama, Saya menyarankan anda harus tetap berwaspada." ucap Buredoran.

"Planet ini, Bumi. Tampaknya agak berbeda dari dunia yang tak terhitung jumlahnya yang telah anda serang sebelumnya." sambung Buredoran.

"Tenanglah, Suisei no Buredoran. Anda bilang, kita hanya harus menghancurkan Menara Surga saja? Selebihnya adalah untuk mengeluarkan semua kehidupan yang ada di Planet berharga ini~"

"Hahahahahahahaha..."

**~ Tensou Sentai Goseiger ~**

"Hahahahaha.." Dereputa tertawa layaknya seorang iblis. Ia berhasil menjalankan perintah Tuannya, Month Drake.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

Sebuah pedang berwarna merah hampir menebas kepala Dereputa, dengan sigap Dereputa menangkisnya dengan tangannya hendak menebas kembali sosok yang memegang pedang tersebut. Namun sosok tersebut lebih lincah dari Dereputa sehingga dapat menghindar dengan cepat dari serangan Dereputa.

"Siapa kau?!" seru Dereputa geram.

"Pelindung Bumi dan Segala kehidupan! Gosei no Tenshi, Gosei Reddo~!" ujarnya, Dereputa hanya mendecih kesal. "Begitu ya?"

Dereputa melempar dua peluru meteor yang berhasil menghancurkan Menara Surga (Ryuseidan) kearah sosok tersebut. Dengan cepat, sosok tersebut menangkis peluru meteor Dereputa dengan pedangnya. Dereputa dan sosok GoseiRed tersebut terlibat adu perang yang cukup sengit.

**~ Tensou Sentai Goseiger ~**

Gosei no Tenshi (Malaikat Pelindung) : Yang menjalankan misi melindungi bumi dan segala kehidupan yang ada diatasnya. Dengan kekuatan yang menakjubkan dan jiwa bersih mereka, mereka hidup, tidak dikenal manusia dan memerangi kejahatan sejak dahulu kala.

**~ 10 Hari Kemudian ~**

Terlihat sosok lelaki tampan bernama To-i sedang membalut-balut tangannya yang terluka sambil duduk diatap bangunan tinggi yang berjuang kokoh. Setelah selesai membalut tangannya, ia mendengar percakapan orang-orang.

"Aku lulus tes 100%!"

"Ini kencan pertamaku! Apa yang mesti kulakukan?"

"Jangan bilang itu padaku~"

"Kue ini sangat enak.."

To-i sama sekali tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pembicaraan orang-orang. Pandangannya beralih pada sosok anak kecil yang tengah mengintip teman-temannya bermain bola.

"Hey, Bekki melihat!" seru salah satu dari temannya yang melihatnya mengintip.

"Itu benar..." gumam salah satu temannya lagi.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa melaluinya begitu saja~" batin Bekki.

To-i yang mendengar percakapan teman-teman Bekki dan batin Bekki hanya tersenyum. Ia mulai tertarik dengan permasalahan Bekki dan teman-temannya.

"Maksudku.. Mungkin mereka tidak akan mendengarkanku~" batin Bekki ragu.

"Ayo kita lakukan latihan segitiga." ucap teman-teman Bekki.

"Oke!"

To-i segera beranjak berdiri dan mengeluarkan Tensouder dari sakunya. "Gosei Cardo, Tensou~!" Setelah itu ia menjadi angin berwarna merah dan menghilang entah kemana.

**~ Tensou Sentai Goseiger ~**

"Katanya kamu mencuri buku pelajarannya ya, Yuuta?" sindir Taichi, salah satu teman Bekki.

"Tapi ternyata ada dilokernya sendiri~!" sambung Taichi.

"Ayo.." Yuuta mengajak teman-temannya meninggalkan tempat itu. Bekki menghela nafas lesu dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku merasa tidak enak menuduhnya, Tapi..."

"Aaahh.. Lupakan! Aku menyerah! Aku tidak akan meminta maaf~" ujar Bekki menyerah. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga.

"Apakah kau yakin dengan itu?"

Bekki menoleh dan melihat sekelilingnya, terhembus angin sopoi-sopoi. Ia tidak melihat seseorangpun dan memutuskan segera menaiki tangga. Langkahnya terhenti ditengah anak tangga dan pandangannya beralih pada stroler bayi yang berada tidak jauh dari tangga. Ia merasa heran ketika melihat bayi yang di dalamnya tertawa. Angin terhembus, membuat stroler berisi bayi tersebut tanpa disadari kedua orang tuanya.

"Oh tidak! Itu akan jatuh!" seru Bekki panik.

"Menyerah terlalu cepat.."

Sosok angin merah dengan cepat membawa stroler bayi yang hampir meluncur kearah Bekki dan meletakkannya diposisi semula. Sosok angin tersebut berubah menjadi sosok lelaki dengan jacket merah, sehingga Bekki bisa melihatnya. Bekki memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh, bingung dan terkejut.

"Are? Kamu bisa melihat saya?" tanya To-i yang mulai menyadari Bekki memperhatikannya.

"Lagi-lagi gagal menggunakan Tensou Jutsu~" gumam To-i pelan seraya berjalan mendekati Bekki.

"Tadi.. Kamu kah yang berbicara denganku?" tanya Bekki.

"Gomen. Maukah kau berpura-pura tidak melihatku?" pinta To-i, membuat Bekki bingung.

"Eh?"

"Yosh.. Sudah ditentukan! Tidak peduli hasilnya, coba saja dulu~" ucap To-i seraya menepuk pundak Bekki, Bekki semakin bingung.

"Jika tidak dicoba, kamu tidak akan tahu hasilnya. Benarkan, Bekki?" sambung To-i.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu namaku?" tanya Bekki bingung.

Belum sempat mendengar jawaban dari To-i, To-i tiba-tiba saja menghilang bersamaan dengan angin menerpa wajah Bekki. Bekki melihat sekelilingnya dan tidak mendapati apa-apa. Pandangannya beralih pada sosok kartu yang terjatuh dilantai tangga, ia pun memungutnya,

"Nani kore?" gumamnya pelan.

**~ Tensou Sentai Goseiger ~**

Sosok makhluk asing bernama Machuhei Bibi dengan perawakan monster keluar dari tanah dengan jumlah begitu banyak. Mereka menyerang kota, menghancurkan segalanya.

"Happssss..."

Keluar sosok GoseiBlack dan GoseiYellow dari tanah. Keduanya melawan Machuhei Bibi menggunakan senjata masing-masing.

"Yare-yare.. Ternyata kalian lagi, huh?!" ucap Masaki kesal.

"Berkerumunan entah darimana dan menyebabkan kerusakan. Kalian semua harus membayar semua ini~" seru Koizumi.

Machuhei Bibi mulai menembakkan peluru kearah keduanya, dengan sigap keduanua menangkis dengan cepat.

"Landikku Kombi Attakku!"

Kedua Gosei Tenshi yang berasal dari suku landick ini menggunakan serangan kombinasi milik landick yaitu membelah tanah. Sehingga sebagian Machuhei Bibi terkubur didalam tanah.

"Yatta ne!"

"Yatta ne, Oniichan!"

Machuhei Bibi kembali keluar dari tanah dan semakin banyak jumlah mereka semua. Salah satunya hampir menebas Masaki, namun saat Masaki hendak menyerangnya, Machuhei Bibi yang hampir menebas Masaki mati ditembak seseorang. "Takumi!" sentak Koizumi kaget saat melihat sosok GoseiBlue yang menembak dari atas gedung.

"Buru Chikku~!"

GoseiBlue yang disebut Takumi melompat dari gedung tersebut dan berdiri dipihak Masaki dan Koizumi seraya menembak Machuhei Bibi yang yang mendekat.

"Keyakinan adalah hal yang terbaik. Tetapi tetap waspada terhadap yang dibelakang, Masaki! Koizumi!" ujar Takumi memperingati.

"Gomen. Tapi kita, suku landick pernah melihat kebelakang dalam pertarungan, huh.." sinis Masaki.

"Tidak seperti suku Seaick, ne?" ejek Koizumi.

"Kami suku Seaick lebih suka berpikir tentang kita~" ujar Takumi tenang.

Mereka bertiga mulai terkepung oleh Machuhei Bibi. Machuhei Bibi semakin bertambah jumlah mereka dan semakin gencar menyerang mereka bertiga dan kota.

"Pinku Torikku!"

Sosok GoseiPink muncul bersamaan dengan peluru dari senjatanya menghabisi semua Machuhei Bibi yang mengepung teman-temannya.

"Sumimasen.."

Saki menghampiri teman-temannya dan menepuk pundak Masaki dan Takumi. "Mari kita tinggal lebih dahulu analisis suku untuk nanti saja, yah!"

"Saki! Pasti ada cara yang lebih baik untuk memasuki pertarungan ini, kan?" seru Takumi.

"Kelemahan suku Skick yang khas, huh?" sinis Masaki seraya menyandarkan tangannya dipundak Takumi, Takumi hanya menyingkirkan tangan Masaki dengan sedikit kasar.

"Honto.." sambung Koizumi mengiyakan kata kakaknya.

"Dia kenapa?" protes Masaki.

"Aku sudah menghubungi To-i. Katanya dia akan segera kesini~" ujar Saki.

"Hmmm..."

Mereka berempat dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Machuhei Bibi dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit tiba-tiba datang entah darimana.

"Dengan keadaan seperti ini, dia datang terlambat?" decih Masaki.

Tiba-tiba saja ada angin berwarna merah menghabisi sebagian Machuhei Bibi dan berhenti didekat mereka berempat.

"Maaf aku terlambat." ujar GoseiRed atau To-i.

"Chenji Cardo!"

To-i memandangi tangannya dan bingung ketika kartunya untuk berubah dan menggunakan kekuatan suku Skick tidak ada ditangannya atau lebih tepatnya hilang.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Takumi bingung ketika To-i merogoh-rogoh saku jacketnya sendiri.

"Aku pikir, aku menjatuhkan kartu berubahku tadi." jawab To-i membuat semuanya terkejut.

"Nani?!" sentak semua shock.

"Apa yang salah denganmu?" seru Masaki sedikit emosi.

"Ini tidak habis fikir.." gumam Koizumi seraya menghalau Machuhei Bibi yang mendekat.

"Ayolah! Apakah kau ingat dimana kau menjatuhkannya?" tanya Saki seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh To-i.

"Etto~" To-i berfikir sejenak.

"Puresshawa Cardo, Tensou!"

Takumi menggunakan kartu elemen daya suku Seaick miliknya, membuat beberapa Machuhei Bibi jatuh satu-persatu. Ternyata Bekki mengikuti To-i hingga kesana, Bekki menyaksikan GoseiTenshi yang lain berubah kembali menjadi semula.

"To-i.. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Takumi.

"Siapa orang-orang itu?" batin Bekki heran.

**~ Tensou Sentai Goseiger ~**

To-i sibuk merogoh-rogoh saku jacket dan celananya untuk memastikan bahwa kartunya tidak terselit disaku pakaiannya.

"Yah.. Benar-benar tidak ada~" gumam To-i kecewa.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan untukmu, To-i?" tanya Saki.

"Kamu tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa itu.. Jika kamu tidak dapat berubah, kamu tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan Gosei. Kamu mengerti?" ujar Takumi.

"Kita satu-satunya 5 GoseiTenshi yang masih di Bumi." ucap Masaki.

"Mereka menghancurkan Menara. Jadi kita tidak bisa kembali ke GoseiKai tanpa kartu.. Kita tidak bisa menghubungi mereka yang disana tanpa kartu." sambung Koizumi.

"Sousou! Yang melindungi planet ini.. Kita berlima, kan?" ucap Saki.

Pandangan Saki beralih pada tempat yang dimana Bekki bersembunyi mengikuti mereka berlima hingga kesana. "Yang melindungi planet ini? GoseiTenshi?" batin Bekki semakin bingung dan penasaran.

"Ano-sa.. Aku sudah berpikir.. Berapa lama kita akan disini terus? Hanya menjaun dari musuh ketika mereka muncul, apakah itu bagus?" tanya To-i.

"Dia dari tadi tidak mendengarkan!" seru Masaki emosi dan hendak mendekati To-i.

"Iie. Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan To-i. Kita perlu mengetahui siapa dibalik semua ini dan menghentikannya sebelum situasi semakin meningkat." ucap Takumi seraya menahan Masaki.

"Ya. Dia~"

To-i mulai mengingat saat ia melawan Dereputa setelah Menara Surga berhasil dihancurkan Dereputa menggunakan peluru meteor.

"To-i? Kau tau se-"

"Hmm? Saki, apa yang kau lakukan?" Saki hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kartu. "Apa itu?" batin Bekki.

"Windoraibu Cardo, Tensou!"

Sebuah angin berwarna merah muda membawa Bekki kehadapan kelima GoseiTenshi membuat Bekki kaget.

"Apa yang barusan?" tanya Bekki.

"Kau mendengar? Kau mendengar semuanya." ujar Saki seraya menghampiri Bekki, Bekki memundurkan langkahnya.

**~ Tensou Sentai Goseiger ~**

"Dia nyaris tidak menyadari adanya aku.." ujar Dereputa pada Month Drake.

"Aku bertarung dengan salah satu GoseiTenshi. Aku pikir GoseiRed? Aku mengirimnya terbang dengan satu pukulan yang kuat." sambung Dereputa.

"Namun GoseiTenshi bisa bertahan hidup. Mereka mengalahkan semus Machuhei Bibi serta-"

"Buredoran.. Itu adalah harapan kita~" potong Month Drake.

"Closentseijin dari planet Baraze, datang kesini!" Muncul sosok monster yang dipanggil Month Drake yang lumayan menyeramkan.

"Aku akan menghancurkan sarang-sarang dimana Manusia kotor tinggal. Sehingga yang tersisa hanya Bumi yang segar~" seru Closentseijin.

"Matte!" potong Buredoran.

"Hmmm?"

"Bagaimana dengan GoseiTenshi?"

"Ow.. Mereka bukan apa-apa bagiku." jawab Closentseijin seraya beranjak pergi.

~ Tensou Sentai Goseiger ~

"Jadi.. Para GoseiTenshi melindungi Bumi dari sebuah tempat yang dinamakan GoseiKai?" tanya Bekki, Koizumi mengangguk.

"Tapi, kalian kan tidak dibayar untuk melindungi planet ini?" tanya Bekki.

"Seperti itulah.. Dan?" jawab Saki.

"Kalian berlatih disini? Sementara mereka yang jahat menyerang?"

"Kurang lebih, begitulah." jawab Masaki.

"Jadi, kalian berlima bertugas melindungi Bumi.." ucap Bekki sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah puas? Nah.. Sekarang saatnya melupakan tentang kami~" ujar Takumi seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kartu.

"Melupakan? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Bekki.

"Kami tidak bisa membiarkan orang-orang tahu mengenai kami. Itulah aturannya." jawab Takumi.

"Matte yo, Takumi.." potong To-i seraya menahan tangan Takumi yang hendak memasukkan kartu MemoryWash kedalam Tensouder.

"Hmmm?"

"Bekki wa, Ore no Tomodachi." ucap To-i.

"Tomodachi?" gumam Bekki.

"Bekki tidak akan bilang kesiapa-siapa tentang kita. Dia tau hal benar yang untuk dilakukan dan juga hal-hal yang salah. Benar?" ujar To-i seraya menoleh kearah Bekki, Bekki hanya mengangguk. "Ya."

"Kayaknya kita akan mempercayainya." ucap Masaki agak sinis.

"Masaki, kita harus mempercayai Manusia. Kita adalah GoseiTenshi, kan?" ujar To-i memperingati.

"Jaa ne, Bekki~!" ucap To-i seraya menoleh kearah Bekki.

"Emmm..."

To-i, Saki, Masaki, Koizumi dan Takumi beranjak pergi meninggalkan Bekki. Tampaknya Bekki masih bingung dengan apa yang barusan terjadi."GoseiKai? GoseiTenshi? Seolah-olah ini mustahil, bukan?" batinnya seraya memasukkan tangan kedalam saku. Tidak sengaja tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang ada didalam sakunya. Bekki mengeluarkannya dan ternyata itu kartu berubah milik To-i yang terjatuh dan ia pungut.

**~ Tensou Sentai Goseiger ~**

"Haha.. Sepertinya aku akan memulai dengan gedung ini~" ucap Closentseijin seraya menatap gedung yang berdiri kokoh dan tinggi. Ia pun memukul gedung tersebut menggunakan tangannya hingga hancur dan membuat manusia panik dan berlarian.

"Setidaknya butuh setengah harian untuk membuat Bumi segar kembali.." gumamnya seraya membentuk pecahan gedung menjadi sebuah bulat besar seperti bola menggunakan mesin yang ada di dadanya. Setelah itu ia mulai menembak gedung-gedung yang lain.

**~ Tensou Sentai Goseiger ~**

"Closentseijin, sepertinya ia begitu kasar.." ujar Dereputa.

"Dia seperti biasanya." balas Month Drake. Buredoran hanya tersenyum sinis.

~ Tensou Sentai Goseiger ~

Closentseijin mulai menggunakan bola dari bebatuan untuk membuat kerusakan. Manusia berlarian mencari tempat persembunyian dari Closentseijin. "Melarikan diri.. Melarikan diri.." seru Closentseijin.

"Matte.." seru Takumi, Closentseijin menoleh.

"Kau tidak akan melukai Manusia lagi!" ucap Takumi.

"Kami GoseiTenshi tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi~!" sambung Masaki.

"GoseiTenshi? Jadi kalian sampah-sampah itu.. Sudah banyak kudengar tentang itu!" sahut Closentseijin.

"Namun.. Sayang sekali, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Closentseijin." sambung Closentseijin sombong.

Closentseijin mengirim empat bola batu miliknya kearah GoseiTenshi hingga mereka terjatuh. Bola batu tersebut terus mengejar mereka.

"Awass..!"

"Koizumi! Pergi dari sini~!"

"Bagaimana dengan Oniichan?"

"Awas, Minna!"

Takumi hendak menggunakan kartu berubahnya dan Tensoudernya, namun belum sempat ia gunakan, bola batu tersebut sudah menggelinding dihadapannya dan membuatnya terjebak di dalam. Masaki menarik adiknya (Koizumi) segera, namun bola batu tersebut hampir mengenai Koizumi, dengan cepat Masaki mendorong Koizumi kesamping membuat dirinya terjebak didalam bola batu tersebut seperti Takumi.

"Oniichan! Kyaaaaaa~~!"

Belum sempat menghindar dari bola batu tersebut, Koizumi sudah terjebak didalam bola batu itu seperti kakaknya.

"Saki, Hayaku~~!" To-i menarik tangan Saki dan berlari, namun sialnya Saki tersandung batu dan seperti Koizumi, belum sempat beranjak berlari, ia sudah terjebak didalam bola batu tersebut.

"Saki!" Bola batu yang lain menghantam To-i hingga To-i terjatuh, To-i menatap nanar Closentseijin.

"Hanya tinggal satu! Atau mungkin cacing kecil yang merangkak?" ejek Closentseijin sambil tertawa.

Bekki yang ternyata tetap mengikuti To-i bersembunyi dan mengintip dari balik bangunan yang hancur. To-i beranjak berdiri, Closentseijin menembaknya, namun To-i berhasil menghindar.

"Ayo.. Menyerah saja! Kenapa harus menambah penderitaan kalian?" seru Closentseijin.

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyerah~!" ujar To-i mantap.

"Kalau begitu, rasakan penderitaan!" seru Closentseijin seraya mengirim empat bola batu berisi teman-teman To-i bergelinding kearah To-i.

To-i berhasil menghindar dari dua bola batu tersebut, namun yang ketiga menabraknya sehingga terpental dan jatuh. Bekki kaget dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia (Bekki) mulai berpikir bahwa To-i pasti sangat membutuhkan kartu yang ia pungut. Tapi ia takut memberikan kartu itu sekarang. To-i segera bangkit berdiri dan melompati bola batu keempat.

"Nani?!" kaget Closentseijin.

"Ku beritahu kau. Selama aku hidup, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah!" seru To-i.

"Hmm.." Bekki mengangguk setuju dari jauh tanpa To-i tahu, tiba-tiba saja kartu berubah milik To-i yang Bekki pegang berubah menjadi panas. "Ini panas.."

Keempat batu tadi yang berisi teman-teman To-i hendak menabrak To-i secara bersamaan, dengan cepat To-i melompat hingga keempat batu tersebut saling bertabrakan dan pecah. To-i melompat kearah Closentseijin dan hendak memukulnya, namun Closentseijin mengaktifkan mesin yang ada di dadanya, dan mesin itu hampir mengenai tangan To-i dan menarik perban yang ada ditangan To-i.

"Aaaaaaaaa..." To-i berteriak kesakitan akibat lukanya dan berusaha menahan tangannya agar tangannya tidak mengenai mesin Closetseijin. Closentseijin memukul To-i hingga terpental kedalam runtuhan bangunan membuat Bekki terkejut. To-i beranjak bangkit dengan susah payah dan bertahan dengan tangannya yang luka dibebatuan.

"Tidak peduli gimana hasilnya. Coba saja dulu~!" ucap To-i, membuat Bekki ingat kata-kata To-i diawal mereka bertemu.

"Coba saja dulu.." gumam Bekki.

"Makhluk memuakkan!" murka Closentseijin. Ia kembali menembak To-i hingga terjatuh.

"To-i!" Entah reflek atau bagaimana, Bekki berlari mendekati To-i dan menghampirinya.

"Bekki?"

"Grrrrr..."

Closentseijin mengejar To-i menggunakan batu terkahirnya, dengan sigap To-i menarik Bekki, ia melompati batu tersebut dan bersembunyi direruntuhan bangunan.

"Aa.." To-i meringis pelan memegangi tangannya yang sakit.

"Maaf.. Kamu sudah terluka, sedang aku..."

"Tidak apa. Yang penting kamu sudah datang kesini untukku~" potong To-i.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya aku bergerak sendiri~" ujar Bekki, To-i mengacak rambut Bekki.

"Choutekki." ucap To-i. Bekki menyerahkan kartu berubah milik To-i yang ia pungut.

"To-i!" To-i menoleh dan menatap teman-temannya.

"Ikuzo. Chenji da!"

"Emm..!"

To-i, Saki, Masaki, Koizumi dan Takumi segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan bersiap-siap menghadapi Closentseijin.

"Machuhei Bibi! Ayo keluar.." seru Closentseijin, tiba-tiba muncul Machuhei Bibi dengan jumlah banyak.

"Chenji Cardo!"

(Gotcha!)

"Tensou!"

"Arashi no Sukaikku Pawa! GoseiReddo~!"

"Ibuki no Sukaikku Pawa! GoseiPinkku~!"

"Imao no Randikku Pawa! GoseiBurakku~!"

"Megumi no Randikku Pawa! GoseiIero~!"

"Doto no Shikku Pawa! GoseiBuru~!"

"Hoshi o mamoru wa Tenshi no Shime i! Tenso sentai, Goseija!"

~ Tensou Sentai Goseiger ~

"Grrrrr..." geram Month Drake, Dereputa dan Buredoran.

"Beraninya mereka!" seru Dereputa geram.

**~ Tensou Sentai Goseiger ~**

"Huh.. Tapi ku tidak akan membedakannya!" seru Closentseijin.

"Machuhei Bibi, serang!" perintah Closentseijin.

"Ayo panggil GoseiHedda!" seru To-i.

"Emm.."

"GoseiHedda Cardo! Tensou!"

(Summon Dragon Hedda, Phoenix Hedda, Snake Hedda, Tiger Hedda, Shark Hedda)

Mereka memasang GoseiHedda masing-masing di GoseiBlaster dan mulai menyerang menggunakan tembakan (GoseiBlaster).

"Sharkku Baretto!" Takumi berhasil menghabisi sebagian Machuhei Bibi yang ada didekatnya dengan sekali tembakan peluru air.

"Sunakke Baretto!" Seperti Takumi, Masaki juga berhasil menghabisi Machuhei Bibi dengan sekali tembakan peluru dari GoseiBlaster. Koizumi melompat dan menembak Machuhei Bibi yang mendekatinya. "Taiga Baretto!" Koizumi menembak Machuhei Bibi dengan cepat.

"Haapsss.." Saki melompat dari atas gedung dan menembak satu-persatu Machuhei Bibi yang mengganggu. "Phenikku Baretto!" Saki menghabisi Machuhei Bibi dengan sekali tembakan Bullet Phoenix. To-i loncat dengan cara seperti backflip #maybe dan menembak semua Machuhei Bibi. "Doragon Baretto!"

**~ Tensou Sentai Goseiger ~**

"Kerja bagus.." seru To-i ke teman-temannya.

"Yatta!" ujar Koizumi.

"Ku akan menghancurkan kalian semua..!" murka Closentseijin seraya mengirim bola batu lagi.

"Tidak kubiarkan." ucap To-i, GoseiTenshi segera menembak bola batu tersebu membuat Closentseijin terjatuh dari bola batu tadi.

"Ambil nih, Retrofire.." Closentseijin melempar batu berapi kearah mereka, namun GoseiTenshi segera menembaknya lagi.

"Nani?!"

"Ayo gunakan GoseiWeapon!" ujar To-i.

"Hai!"

"Gosei Wepon Cardo, Tensou!"

"Jika itu yang kalian inginkan!" Closentseijin kembali menembak mereka dengan batu api berwarna biru. Namun begitu tertembak, Saki dan To-i segera membuat Skick Combination.

"Sukai Kombi Burekku!"

To-i dan Saki membuat kombinasi dari suku Skick, yaitu To-i terbang mendekati Closentseijin sementara Saki menaiki To-i dan mendahului To-i menyerang.

"Pinkku Trikku!"

"Reddo Burekku!"

"Skick tidak jelek.." ujar Masaki seraya meletakkan tangannya dipundak Takumi.

"Ayo kita juga!" ajak Koizumi seraya berjalan meninggalkan Masaki.

"Eh? Matte.."

"Burakku Attakku!"

"Iero Shokku!"

"Buru Shikku!"

"Ini saatnya! Kita tunjukkan apa yang bisa Malaikat lakukan!" seru To-i.

"Emmm!"

"Assemble! GoseiBuster.."

"Kecepatan Skick Power!" Saki dan To-i meletakkan kartu GoseiDynamic diatas senjata masing-masing.

"Aliran Landick Power!" Masaki dan Koizumi melakukan hal yang sama dengan Saki dan To-i.

"Fokus Seaick Power!" Takumi meletakan kartu GoseiDynamic miliknya juga.

"Funish!" Closentseijin tertembak GoseiDynamic atau GoseiBuster hingga mati.

~ Tensou Sentai Goseiger ~

To-i dan GoseiTenshi yang lain mengintip Bekki yang sedang meminta maaf pada Yuuta, temannya. To-i hanya tersenyum senang.

"Aku tahu itu! Bekki tau hal yang harus dilakukan!" gumam To-i.

"Hey! Semoga kau belajar sesuatu dari kartu yang kau jatuhkan itu.." ujar Masaki.

"Ya. Hasilnya baik-baik saja. Ada masalah?" tanya Saki.

"Ada apa, Takumi?" tanya Koizumi saat Takumi memperhatikan Tensoudernya.

"Yappa.. Masih belum ada kabar dari Masta Heddo~" jawab Takumi.

To-i merasakan sesuatu dan ia melihat kearah belakangnya. Ternyata benar! Dereputa sedang berjalan entah hendak kemana.

"Kau.." gumam To-i seraya hendak berlari mendekati Dereputa beberapa meter darinya.

"To-i!" sentak Saki dan yang lain seraya menghampiri To-i.

"Lukamu sudah sembuh, GoseiRed?" ucap Dereputa sinis. To-i hanya terdiam seraya memegangi tangannya yang masih sakit.

**~ TBC to Epic 2 ~**

Yare-yare.. Sankyu sudah mau membacanya~ ^^

Ini Goseiger versi Dish/ yaa~

Ohya, tolong berikan saran atau kritik yah! ^^

Dan... Gomen'nasai Ryuji belum muncul di epic 1. T_T

Kalau tidak mengerti, silahkan lebih dahulu menonton Tensou Sentai Goseiger, ok? ;)


End file.
